Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
According to the related art, two devices may be paired using Near Field Communication (NFC). The paired devices may transfer data therebetween. However, the pairing of such devices requires that the two devices be smartphones. Such a method of transferring data between two paired devices is inconvenient, slow, unnatural, and lacks control.
Electromyography (EMG) is a technique for detecting, recording, and analyzing electrical signals generated by a muscle. Generally, muscle cells generate an electric potential when the muscle cells are electrically or neurologically activated. An electromyography is performed using an electromyograph (e.g., an EMG device).
According to the related art, an EMG device may communicate with a terminal so as to transmit data associated with the varying electric potential generated based on a user's movement.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing an improved user interface while reducing power consumption in a mobile terminal